Let's Make A Bet
by lovelykoi06
Summary: What starts as a normal day at school quickly leads to a situation that could lead to Haruhi's secret being exposed. Question is, how will Tamaki react?
1. Chapter 1

Two years, that's all it had taken for me to fall prey to the vice like grip of a little something you and I know to be called love. It's quite frustrating really, especially because of the person who happens to be my object of my affections- he's brash, annoying, overly hyper, never thinks things through, full of himself, and overly dramatic. Basically he's the complete opposite of me- rational, level-headed, more conservative. So what can I possibly see in him? As much as I hate him for making me continously think about him and feel like some love sick puppy dog, I love him so much for just being him. Not that I'd ever admit that to him though.

And of all the people I could have fallen prey to, who could have a hold of my heart, it just had to be him. Why not nice sensible Kyouya-sempai? He would have made more sense out of anyone I knew as a good match for me. Or what about Mori-sempai? At least he's nice and quiet, never one to annoy people. Hell, even the manipulative, conniving Hitachiian twins who I spend so much time with would not have shocked me so much. But they will always be my best friends, and nothing else. No, it had to be Tamaki-kun. Though I never call him that out loud. No, in the real world he is my senpai. Nothing more and nothing less.

And what's even more frustrating is how now my grades were starting to slip because of this little obsession of mine. Also my performance while in the Host Club wasn't nearly up to par, as the twins so gleefully loved to tease about lately. And what's worse, is that I have a sneaky suspicion that Honey-chan knows. Little bastard is far smarter than he puts himself out to be. Oh well, so much for not wanting to fall for the princely type.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

"Haaaaarrrrruuuuhhhiiiii!", said a very sly twin voice, Hikaru no doubt. He just loved to taunt me. I think he gets some sort of sick pleasure out of seeing my discomfort. Damn masochist. It was Monday, and I'm sorry but I'm not a Monday person, as well as it being before first period, so I just wasn't in the mood for the twins tauting of who knows what was on their mind, nor was I in the mood to amuse them by playing into whatever their current agenda was.

So I did what only I could stupidly do thinking it was a good idea, though my ideas always seem to put me in the worst predicament. I ran. I turned the corner of the hall and ran at my top speed (which I doubt is very fast seeing as I'm only five feet tall, so my strides really aren't all that long). Which about ten seconds later I found out just how this course of action was going to backfire on me. I go from legs pumping to smacking my face into someone's chest so fast that I let out a yelp. Then my heart stops and my blood runs cold when I hear a familiar chuckle and smell the smell I would reconize anywhere- a spicy floral scent mixed with fresh water. Damn, I run from the cubs and get caught be the lion.

"Are you alright?", Tamaki asks as he leans back a bit to be able to look at my face better, amusement written all over his face, and a taunting glint sparkling in his deep violet eyes. God how I love those eyes.

Uh, yeah, I'm fine", I hear myself say, " just running from the twins, you know, the usual." I force myself to laugh. Because lately whenever I'm around him, I just want to stare into his eyes, and words can't seem to form in my mind.

His beautiful laugh roars in my ears, and suddenly I'm alert to the fact that he's still holding onto me. He is so frustrating, and he dosen't even realize it. Slowly he lets me go, and I take a timid step back. I have to crane my neck to look at him, which I always find so annoying, him being about a foot taller than me, not too mention probably about fifty pounds heavier with his muscle and stature.

"Yeah, between Kaoru and Hikaru sometimes I think I'm going to go insaine." he then smiles at me.

"They do call you a creepy pervert alot", I joke. He glares.

"I don't know why they insist on calling me that all the time, I respect girls, wouldn't you say Haruhi?", he drapes his arm across my shoulder and begins to lead me towards the abandoned music room we use for our club.

"Sure, senpai, if that's what you want to call it", I mumble. Truthfully I always get jealous when we are catering to our guests and I look over and see him entertaing a girl. Putting his arm around her, making her feel special. All the things I secretly wish he would do around me, and for me only.

"You're so mean to me, Haruhi", he feigned sadness while dramitically holding his the wheels in his head were moving, and I knew I wouldn't like what he had come up with.

"Say, why don't we have a little contest, every day after school when we are entertaining our guests, for an entire weak, we will compete to best each other at being the perfect gentlemen, and at the end of said week we will hold a vote.", Tamaki was now rubbing his hands together evily, like the insaine maniac he is.

_**My insaine maniac**_, whispered in my mind. Really, I need to stop this at all costs, this infatuation of mine. But the thought of that makes me want to cry, because if I was being truthful with myself, it was more than just some silly crush. It was an obsession, or better yet, an addiction.

"I don't know, seems like alot of work for me, and I'm not getting anything out of it, and I'm kinda busy...", I was cut off by Tamaki speaking.

"Oh, well we can fix that", he smiled. Dammit, why does my heart have to flutter every time he smiles? This is ridiculous!

"How about, whoever loses, has to be the other person's slave for a week, the winner will have complete power over the loser, and the loser can't deny the winner anything, no matter how difficult or outrageous the task", as he said that my always in the gutter mind just had to conjure up images of Tamaki shirtless, and in my bed. _**And he looks so good without a shirt on!**_ That annoying little voice in my head drooled. Could I be any more pathetic right now?

"Okay, I think I can agree to those terms, how about we shake on it?", I smiled at him Then ofcourse as our hands connected, I got that familiar tingling that makes me feel all warm inside.

"Alright then, until after school then, Haruhi", Temaki waved goodbye and walked off down the hall. As I stood there watching him leave, only one thought stuck in my head.

_**This is going to be a long week.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you guys go, chapter two, which is twice as long as chapter one by the way. And also I'd like to apologize for the poor quality of chapter one, I really think this one is better, but be sure to tell me what you think. Oh and don't be afraid about hurting my feelings or anything, because I really appreciate the critiques. Just make sure whatever you say pertains to the story line or my writing style, thanks :D- Lovelykoi**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::3:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Oh and just so you know, though it's pretty obvious,I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I kinda forgot to mention that for the first chapter, so that applies to that as well.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::3::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 2 Coffee Blues and Spilled Secrets**

The following day, Tuesday, as I was on my way to school, I had one thought on my mind-drink my coffee. Now normally I would drink coffee at home, not on the way to school, but I had woke up late, and barely even had enough time tobrew any. So here I was on the bus, drinking my coffee, just minding my own business.

The lady next to me, who I recall was wearing a sweater, which since it was August I thought was kinda odd,was having a very loud and aggressive conversation on the phone wiht somebody, and whoever that someboday was, she was chewing them out.

"Look, you're gone all the time with your little friends, going golfing, or hunting or fishing, or Lord knows what else you three do, and expect me to always stay home with Ayame and Tsimi. Well today, it's about me,"here she paused for the person on the other end of the line to speak. Her free hand that wasn't holding her cell phone was impatiently tapping on her armrest, and she was looking over to the other side of the isle aimlessly, with a deadly look plastered on her face. I fought the urge to inch away from her, or even find another seat.

"You know,right now I really don't care what your opinion on the matter is, goodbye, Tomoroka,"and witht that she hung up her phone with a frustrated growl. I sighed in relief, fighting always did make me nervous.

As I drew my attention away from the woman, intent on finishing my coffee, I failed to notice what was about to happen. The woman had been in a bad mood still, so she was carelessly gathering her things, and at last had to reach her purse. When she snatched up her purse, it mad a bit of an arc on its way up fom the bus floor, and right directly in its path was the hand I was using to hold my coffee.

Now, because I had failed to notice all the events that led up to this, I was completely caught be suprise when an instantaeous burning sensation alerted me to the situation.

"Oh my god!,"I screamed in shock, looking down to my school blazer. There, on the crisp, light blue article of clothing was a steaming dark brown coffee stain that stretched from my arm, over my shoulder, and ended halfway across my chest. Dammit, I didn't even own this, it belonged to the host club!

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry, here let me help you with that!,"the woman exclaimed. She was blushing profusely and seemed thouroughly embarrsed. Reaching into her purse,the damned thing that caused all this to happen, she retrieved some napkins, which she used to try to blot out some of the excess coffee that was still dripping off of my uniform. And just my luck, Ouran Academy was the next bus stop.

"It's okay, ma'am, it was just an accident,"I smiled at the woman in an attempt to make her feel better."My stop is here anyways, but thankyou for trying to help."

"Again, I'm so sorry!,"she shouted after me as I made my way to the front of the bus. _**Great, now I don't have coffee, and I have this huge stain all over me. Hopefully one of the host club members will know how I can get ahold of a spare uniform.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::3(2nd period)3::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thankfully I had been able to find Hikaru and Kaoru, who did happen to have a spare uniform for me. And I do mean me, they had an extra reserved for me in case I ever did anything to my other. I was thankful, yeah, but couldn't help but to find that a little odd. But then again, what about the twins is anything but odd? Now, with a crisp and clean uniform I made it through first period, which was completely uneventful, just for my bad luck decide to make another appearance in my second period history class.

I was in my usual seat, in a desk situated between Hikaru and Kaoru, taking notes on feudal era Japan, when Hikaru handed me a note.

**- Haruhi wanna hang out with Kaoru and me this weekend?**

I looked over to Hikaru who was smiling. Last time I went over to the twins' house for the weekend I ended up being forced to parade around in their mother's newest designs. It was awful some of the stuff they made me wear, most of it being along the lines of lingerie and sleepwear.

**-Yeah, as long as I don't have to try on any of your mother's designs.**

I handed him the piece of paper back, and he laughed as he read it and wrote down his reply. He winked as he handed it back to me.

**-But you look so incredibly sexy in those outfits! :/ But okay,fine, we won't make you so long as you spend the weekend with us :D**

Then as I was writing my reply that yes I would come over, the paper I was writing on was suddenly snatched off of my desk. Panicked, I slowly looked up to see the angered face of my history teacher as she crumpled the paper into a ball.

"Would you two care to share with the class just what is so important that you couldn't write your notes for our upcoming test on Friday?,"she looked back and forth between Hikaru and I, demanding one of us to say something. I gulped. Dammit, Hikaru, you're always getting me into trouble!

"No ma'am, we're sorry.",I said politely. I was from my personal experience that sucking up to people higher than you can take you far, and having manners can get you out of just about anything. Next to me Hikaru just had the most sheepish look on his face.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that", she said as she turned around,"maybe after you two spend a day at Saturday detention, you will learn your lesson." she added this last part over her shoulder as she made her way to her desk.

My mouth dropped open upon hearing this, I'm sure I looked like a damn fish. My eyes narrowed ,and I slowly looked over to Hikaru. He just gave me a stupid grin while scratching the back of his head as he gave me a shrug.

_**Dammit Hikaru!**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::3(5th period-lunch)3::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::,

Fourth period went by without anything bad or interesting happening, and the beginning of fifth period was fine as well. But as I made my way towards the cafeteria, I came to the realization while digging through my pockets and messenger bag that I didn't have my wallet with me.

Great. Because of the fact that I had woken up late, and therefore didn't have time to drink my coffee or eat breakfast before I left, I wasn't really fully awake this morning and must have left my wallet in my bedroom.

_**Ugh and i'm hungry!**_, I thought, rubbing my stomach as it began to growl.

I made my way over to the grassy slope the twins, Tamaki, and I always say at. It was a little more seclided thatn most spots, being that the tree was so big so we felt like we were gidden. I lay on my back, using my messenger bag as a pillow, enjoying the feel of the sun warming my body and a breze blowing across my skin. I lay like that for a few minutes, momentarily forgetting my hunger, and almost dozing off.

That is until two** very** annoying voices decided to interupt my peace and quiet. i let out a low growl when both of them sat down on either side of me.

"Hey, Haruhi.", said Kaoru with a smile as he picked up his fork and a bowl of rice. The sight of his food had me practically drooling. Then I looked over to Hikaru, who was busy stuffing his face with sushi rolls, the bastard. He noticed me staring and slowly looked over with a wicked glint.

"So, Haruhi,"he practically sneered while he began to play with his food,"where is your food,huh?"

"I left my wallet at home, so i don't have any lunch money on me,"I sighed, not liking the the look on his face bit. With Hikaru, that meant he was up to something, and his ideas

"Oh, really?,"he said as he began to lean in closer to me. He had joined me where I was laying in the grass, on his side propped up on one of his elbows. His tray of food lay nestled between us. "Well you know, I could probably manage to spare some of my food with you,"he leaned in just a little bit more, our faces just inches apart. He then proceeded to set his arm across my waist, causing me to blush, and added,"in exchange for a kiss ofcourse."

He had begun to get even closer, causing me to lean back a bit in shock, when a deep voice stopped his advances.

"Hey,yo, Hikaru, would you stop harrassing my little girl!",Tamaki came over and wedged himself between Hikaru and I, successfully causing Hikaru to have to inch over a bit to accomodate another person.

"Aw, come on Tamaki, you can't have her to yourself all the time!", Hikaru said defensively,"she's our Haru-chan too!". And with that he crossed his arms over his chest like a toddler, and huffed loudly like the spoiled rich kid he was.

"You should know by now that Hikaru dosen't like to share," laughed Kaoru from my left side. He looked over to his twin brother with a mocking glance, then proceeded to eat his food.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes when all of a sudden my stomach decided to make itself known. _**GRRRLLLLRRRGGHH!**_. I blushed and let out a squeak as I found all three of the boys' eyes automatically locked with my stomach.

"Why aren't you eating if you're hungry?",said Temaki, wide eyed, and overly concerned as usual.

"I forgot my lunch money at home", I answered. Temaki then looked at both of the twins angrily, both of which still had plenty of food on their plates.

"Why didn't either of you feed her!",Temaki demanded. Hikaru put his hands on his hips defensively, facing Temaki.

"I was offering her food a minute ago before you so rudely interrupted us!", the two of them faced each other, mumbling and groaning about what is and isn't sexual harrassment.

A soft sigh escaped Kaoru's lips. He lifted his tray and set it down in my lap giving me a small smile.

"Well, while those two idiots over there fight over whether or not you've been sexually harrassed, I'll let you eat my food.",He made a point to glare at Temaki and Hikaru as he said this.

Upon noticing the food in my lap, Temaki let out a low pout, "But I wanted to feed you, Haruhi-chan!"

I looked at him, my left eye twitching. Here I am starving, and he's going to complain because he wasn't the one to feed me? How annoying can you get? _**Though it is adorable how protective of me he gets.**_ And with that thought I shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking things like that._** But you love him and you can't deny it.**_

Ugh, life is so annoying sometimes.

food,"then I mumbled,"my day has been stressful enough as it is without having to listen to you guys bicker. Temaki laughed upon hearing this.

"That's right,"he said with a huge smile on his face,"I've heard about the coffe spill, and the Saturday detention."

"He he, lucky me",piped up Hikaru. Temaki shot him a dirty grin. Hikaru merely shrugged back.

"Yeah my day's been absolutlely fantastic",I say sarcastically as I eat some miso soup.

"Let's just hope that your bad luck wears off by this afternoon, you'll need all the luck you can get to convince the girls that you're a perfect gentleman.",then he leaned in closer to me, causing chills to go down my neck and spine. He then whispered in my ear,"Because I intend on winning our little bet, and getting to keep you as a slave for one...whole...week.",and on that note he jumped up and walked away, but not before saying over his shoulder,"see you later, little slave."

I ignored the curious looks shot at me by Hikaru and Kaoru. My heart was pounding in my ears, and for some reason, I was excited. _**Would it really be that bad, to lose the bet to Temaki, and be his slave?**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::3(after school)3::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So let me get this straight",Kyoya said slowly,"you two are betting to see which of you could be voted as the perfect gentleman",here he paused,"and the loser has to be the winner's slave for a week?". The twins were looking at each other, rising their brows suggestively, being the perves they are. Honey was sitting down holding Usa-chan,eating a piece of cake, just watching the conversation unfold in front of him. Mori-senpai was being his usual quiet self, never straying too far from Honey.

"Yeah, that's the idea. We'll both be entertaining guessts every day this week, so no servent girl duties for Haruhi until next week.",_**well that's kinda a relief, I get tired of being told what to do after awhile.**_

"Alright, well this does seem to be a pretty interesting idea",Kyoya concluded, taking notes inhis black book. The twins sauntered over to where Temaki and I stood, giving us manic grins.

"Hm, interesting idea indeed",Kaoru said looking to Hikaru. Hikaru nodded to him.

"Yeah, I bet you can't wait, huh, boss?",Hikaru then said in a low, suductive voice,"to have Haruhi as your little slave, ordering her to do whatever you want." He then smirked,"That is unless you're into the the whole female dom, male sub thing. I bet you'd love that, wouldn't you, having little Haruhi here act as your dominatrix?",the twins then began to laugh evily.

Temaki's face erupted in anger. "What?",he shouted,"You disgusting perverts, how dare you talk about my little Haruhi like that?",he lashed out at them, both twins had shocked faces.

"Whoa,boss, we were only playing!",the twins said defensively while slowly backing up.

And through all this all I could do was blush.

"Hm, Haru-chan,why are you blushing?",Honey had made his way over to me, holding Usa-chan tightly to his chest. Hearing this, Hikaru and Kaoru slid over looking at me with squinty eyes.

"Yeah, why are you blushing?",Kaoru said with a lift of his left brow.

"Would you care to explaing?",Hikaru added, him raising his right brow in question. I gulped. Why did everyone in the Host Club always have to be in my business?

"There's nothing to explain",I said as I walked away. The Hitachiian twins giving me doubtful looks as I did this.

"Hm",Kyoya said thoughtfully, looking between the twins, Honey, Temaki, adn then fianlly landing on me,"Why don't we get started then?"

"Yeah the girls will be here arriving any minute",said Temaki cheerfully, makinghis way to his usual spot on the couch. Isighed making my way further into the room.

_**Something tells me this is going to be a long week.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::3(A few minutes later, During the Host Club)3::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

All the girls had filed into the music room we use for the Host Club, and we had explained to them how we would be holding the vote for perfect gentleman, and upon hearing this they were a mess of blushing and giggling teenage girls. I never reallly can understand why they act this way, it's just the Host Club. AKA-most annoying boys on the face of the earth._** Except Temaki-kun, he has got to be the most gorgeous boy on the face of the earth. And god, all those muscles...**_

Trying to stop myself from drooling all over the place, I turned to the two girls I was currently scheduled to entertain. Both were in my Trig class, and both were fairly agreeable girls, but maybe just a bit overly sweet.

"So, Haruhi-kun, what do you think?",the girl,Yuma, I think her name is, asked. I looked at her with a confused expression. Crap, how do I get out of this? It's only day one and it already looks like I'm going to lose to Temaki. _**He he, like that would be so bad.**_ That evil voice in my head threw at me.

With a frustrated grunt, I looked at her remoresefully, "I'm sorry, but I kinda spaced off there for a second, and I missed what you said, I apologize",she looked at me slightly shocked, then gave me a smile.

know how to get out of this one. It works every time.

"Well, yeah. It's just", I paused for dramatic effect,"my mother's birthday would have been this weekend, and...",here I looked down. Yeah, I should probably feel guilty about tossing around my mother's name like that, but I have a bet to win. And honestly, knowing my mother, she would have told me the same thing.

At my apparent sadness, Yuma had a pitying look on her face. Bingo.

"Oh, Haruhi-kun, I had no idea, you poor thing!",Yuma and her friend started wooing over me. Out of the courner of my eye, I caught sight of Temaki's disbelieving face. ha, take that, Temaki!

"No, I should have been giving you girls my undivided attention, it is after all what you deserve.",I said. Oh yeah, kissing ass can take you far. And at this the girls were blushing and had love sick eyes. Yup, this host thing was a piece of cake. And this bet, as good as gold.

Or so I though, until the sight of Tamaki on the couch, single-handedly hosting ten girls at once caught my attention. Upon seeing this, two reactions occured in me at once.

My first reaction being anger. Dammit, here he was one-upping me! And I couldn't lose to Tamaki! But then, another emotion flitted through me. At first I was confused, but after awile it dawned on me. It was jealous! I was actually jealous of those girls! Even though I knew it was all an act, I still couldn't stand the sight of seeing him act like that around those girls. I was busy fuming, not really able to focus completely on my host duties, and was constantly looking over in his direction. And I thought I was doing a really good job of hiding it, but I failed to notice that the twins had witnessed every expression that crossed over my face, and had correctly guessed the cause. Though they had been suspicious of it all day they later told me.

So, imagine my suprise when I'm just sitting there, smiling at the girls, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Then someone leans into my ear, and Hikaru's voice whispers into my ear.

"Haruhi, we know your little secret." And my heart stops. _**Dammit**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::3:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**So here you have it, chapter two. And please ignore any spelling mistakes (like Tamaki's name). By the time I realized my mistake I was almost done typing the whole thing up, and I'm just too lazy to go through the whole thing, so I apologize if that was annoying you in any way. Oh and please remember to review, I'd really appreciate any advice you have, thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, well thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Okay, please don't get mad at me for how short this chapter is, I'm so terribly sorry. And I do intend on making the next chapter longer, and it will have alot more going on. But I've got this little thing called writer's block, and it's not being very kind to me.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::3::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**I don't own OHSHC... just so I don't get sued...**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::3:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 3 Operation Kidnap Haruhi**

After realizing that Hikaru and Kaoru had figured out my secret, I just couldn't help but feel that this bet wasn't going to turn out quite like I had expected. My biggest fear was that somehow Tamaki was going to find out about me being in love with him, and that he would not return my feelings. Or even worse, he would outright reject me. Could I handle having my heart broken like that? I wouldn't really know, I've never been in love before. I have no idea what to expect, and that's terrifying.

I was thinking about these fears as I gathered my things from my locker. Now that we were done with the Host Club for the day, it was time to go home. And, just as my luck would have it, the bus wouldn't run by here for another thirty minutes. There was no way I was sticking around that long, by myself. So, I'd be walking home. Sure, I could probably ask one of the other Host Club members for a ride, but that's a bit of a scary thought.

For instance, if I were to ask Honey-sempai for a ride, it would mean listening to Honey constantly talk about how cute he was, how much he loves Usa-chan, and how much he really wanted some cake. Then he would constanly glomp me, still trying to be cute. The twins would just tease me, Kyoya would just freak me out with how cynical he is. Tamaki is just out of the question. Under no circumstances would I subject myself to that. It would be so cruel on my behalf.

I was walking through the lawn, not even caring to stay on the sidewalk, thinking about how great it was that my hair was short. If my hair was as long as it used to be; in this heat, it would be sticking to my back. I started humming a random tune from off the radio to myself, when all of the sudden I felt a pair of arms grasp my body. One arm was placed around my torso while the other snaked up to have my mouth covered. Then before me another person came up and grabbed my legs.

When I bothered to stop long enough to access the situation, I finally saw who my kidnappers were. And suprise suprise, it was none other than Hikaru and Kaoru. _**My favorite twins**_, I thought sarcastically. They looked at me mistchiviously, proceeding to carry me into the car and buckling me in. Then they got in themselves and locked the doors.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!", I yelled, angered by their actions. They chucked before answering me.

"We have some questions to ask you."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::3:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**You guys, once again I am so terribly sorry for how short this chapter is... I don't like doing things unless I put my all into it. It's just it's been two weeks since I've updated for this story, and I've been updating my other story like weekly. That and I have writers block every time I sit down and try to write something for this story, which is sad because I'm only three chapters into it. But please review, favorite, or whatever you feel like. Though I will say that reviews give me more of a drive to write. Which is why I love you guys that have reviewed so far :D - Debbie**


End file.
